For relaxing and washing purpose, people may visit a public bath or sauna for cleaning and comforting purpose. However, the public bath may be in an unacceptable hygienic condition or may cause infectious diseases, harmful for human health.
If someone takes a warm bath at his or her own home, the warm water may help blood circulation to be beneficial for his or her health, However, for keeping the bath water at a warm temperature, hot water should be always added into the bathtub to prevent heat loss causing inconvenience for the user.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional bath or bathtub and invented the present bathing apparatus having automatic control functions.